Hand burning by manual use of a gas torch has been used to interconnect cell elements in a lead/acid storage battery. However, such manual operations are relatively slow and yield intercell connections of inconsistent and unreliable quality.
The process of the present invention differs markedly from previously-patented processes as described below:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,544,754 to Buttke, et al., and related patents, refer to a method and apparatus for fusing lead/acid battery intercell terminals using "extrusion fusion" and resistance welding. Vital to this process is the principle of extruding lead through an orifice in the battery container partition. Since the process of the present invention uses lead intercell terminals that extend above (not through) the battery partition, and since no external pressure is supplied to extrude the lead, and since induction heating (not resistance welding) is utilized, such patent is not pertinent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,948 to Adams refers to various techniques, including induction heating, used to fuse intercell connections through an orifice in battery container partitions. Since the process of the present invention, detailed here, "over-the-partition" induction uses lead intercell terminals that extend above (not through) the battery partition, such patent is not pertinent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,943, to Lund, and related patents, refer to method and apparatus for using external battery top terminal posts. Since the process of the present invention refers to fusion of intercell connectors inside the battery, such patent is not pertinent.